


Sequence of breaking

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho had long ago understood that people had to live like that – accept the facts and wake up every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequence of breaking

In the end, Yunho got up, faced himself in the mirror and went to work. He had long ago understood that people had to live like that – accept facts and wake up every day. 

Before the end, Yunho cried more than he could have admitted and chased shadows on the streets and shadows in his mind.

Halfway through, Yunho did nothing. All he knew was how to break and put the pieces back together in wrong ways so that they scratched and hurt.

In the beginning, Yunho laughed. He had Jaejoong’s smile and life was all theirs. He looked straight ahead and saw light.

In the end of all ends, Yunho didn’t accept nor forget. There were things that would never leave him and he chose them over living.

_Jaejoong_ was a sound on his lips that reminded him of harsh wind and inexplicable feelings that were his second skin.


End file.
